It's Called Past, Present and Future, Kiddo
by GoldenOwl37
Summary: Have you ever gone down memory lane? What about Death the Kid's? Well it's time for his past to be revealed. I'm sure it'll be nice and heartwarming right? Wait what? No? Oops...well let's go down Kiddo's memory lane. I'm sorry in advance if you start crying.
1. Year 5 Started it All

**Death the Kid's POV ~5 Years Old~**

Today is my first day at school! I'm so excited! My daddy says it's a wonderful place and after I graduate my basic years, I'll get to train as an actual Shinigami and Meister! I think the other students will like me. I am a shinigami and I have golden eyes! I think it's cool! So are my stripes!** (Keep in mind...he's only five…)** As I approach the school, my eyes widen. It's so big! I walk inside and find my locker and put my stuff inside. I grab all my materials and enter the classroom. All the kids turn toward me and looked at me in awe. _'Have they not seen a Shinigami before?'_ I think to myself. This one kid walks up to me.

"Are you Lord Death's son?" He tilts his head. I nod and smile.

"I am!" I say in a cheerful manner.

As soon as I say that, all the kids run and hide. I'm confused. Why did they hide?

"Why'd you hide?" I ask kinda quietly. The teacher walks in and puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her.

"Why did they hide from me?" I ask her. She sighs.

"You'll find out sooner or later." She says as she walks to her desk. Once she sits down, she starts to talk.

"I'm Mis. Dow. You may pick your seats." The kids hurry up and pick their seats before I have a chance to. There's only one seat at the end of the tables and I go to sit there. The kid that sits in the chair next to it has a fearful look on her face as I approach. She quickly puts her hands on the seat.

"M-My f-friend i-isn't h-here t-today...I-I'm s-saving t-this s-seat. Please don't kill me!" She whispers the first part, stuttering and yells the last part. I look at her offended. The teacher sees what's going on.

"All students are present today in my class. Death the Kid, you can sit there." Mis. Dow says. The girl quickly removes her hands and starts crying. I sit down and I look at the girl concerned. I put my hand on her shoulder. She yelps and falls out of her chair, crying. I looked shocked.

"I-I was just going to ask why you were crying…" I say with a tone that shows that I'm hurt.

"Go away!" The girl yells and scurries away from me. I look down. _'I'm not dangerous...I wouldn't hurt anyone...'_ I think to myself. My hair covers my face as silent tears roll down my cheeks. The girl's eyes widen as she sees my tears slide down my cheeks. She slowly sits back on her seat and looks at me with a worried expression. All the other kids were off doing what the teacher assigned with was to practice writing. They didn't notice. The girl puts a hand on my shoulder. I stiffen up and freeze. I look at her, tears still streaming. She looks at me with a scared expression mixed with a worried one.

"I-I thought Shinigami's didn't have feelings…" She whispers.

"W-We are h-human...j-just G-Gods of D-Death..." I sutter out.

"I just thought...since your dad is kinda dangerous...when he's angered especially...that you would be…"

"S-Sure...I-I'm his s-son, b-but that doesn't m-make me automatically d-dangerous…" I sniffle and wipe my tears away.

"I get that now…" The girl sighs and holds her hand out. "I'm Abigail Justine Soul." I shake it and she closes her eyes, looking away. I think she still has thoughts about me. That doesn't matter.

"Death the Kid is my name." I say and slightly smile. Abigail smiles and lets go of the handshake.

"Friends? Oh and you can call me Abby!" I nod and smile again.

"Okay!" I laugh a little. Once it's lunch, I sit next to her. We talk about various topics and eventually at the end of the day, I wave goodbye to her. I walk to where my dad stays and tell him all about school. Only the good parts though. I don't want him worrying. He already does enough of that. I do my homework then relax for the rest of the night.


	2. Bullies?

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! This one stuff starts to happen :3 Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Death the Kid's POV ~5 Years Old~<strong>

It's in the middle of kindgarden (January-Feburary) and everyone still won't come near me. There's only Abby. Apparently she has a secret she has to keep too. She's a weapon. I tried her out a bit because, I'm going to have to some day, and it felt really cool! Her and I are really becoming close. If we stick together like this, we will at least have each other. Abby has had to move to two different schools already, this one being her third. She said she has had incidents where she transformed without trying to. I guess she has to get used to not using it as a reflex, but that might be hard since it's in her blood. Abby is two sided scythe that is purple and black, zigzagging across it. Her handle is black. My father also really likes Abby. He wants her to possibly be my death scythe someday. That isn't until a long while though. I don't even want to think of that right now.

Abby and I are playing on the playground when this one boy actually comes up to talk to us. He looks scared. I can feel that he is scared. Oh! Right I completely forgot! I can read souls easier as I practice and get older. I've been practicing. The boy also is mad about something. I can clearly see that. Abby walked up to him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

The boy growled. "Move. I need to talk to Kid." My eyes widen. _'Why would anyone want to talk to me? They're scared aren't they?' _I think. Abby moves to the side and the boy grabs my collar and forces me against a tree. I flinch a little, but it's barely noticeable.

"Where did you put it?" He asked.

"Uhh, what now?" I said calmly. I stared down at him with my golden eyes. I was taller than all the other students.

"My jacket. I'm freezing."

"I'm sorry, I don't know where your jacket is."

The boy growled and tightened his grip. I hear kids laughing. I look over and see a small group of kids watching us.

"My friends all say you took my jacket and hid it. It's just like you Shinigami to be shady and sneaky." The boy continued.

"Why would I need your jacket anyway? I have my own, mind you." I roll my eyes.

"Then where's my jacket?"

"I don't have it. If anyone has it, it would be one of them." I glance to the group and point with my head. I hear the whole group go silent.

"They wouldn't take it." The boy continued. I sigh.

"You know just as much as I do the multiple ways I can get loose right now." I state bluntly. The boy's eyes widened.

"Y-you wouldn't h-hurt me...would you?"

"Let me go and I won't have to hurt you."

"Give me the jacket first."

"I don't have it. I already told you, that group down there has it. I can feel it. I can feel the liar."

"F-feel? Y-you c-can s-soul r-read now?!" The boy looked scared and loosened his grip on me. I put my hands through the hold and break out. I run behind the boy and pin him against the tree, face first, with his hands behind his back. The boy yelps as his face slams against the tree. I quickly let him go. He looks back at me slowly with a frightened look and gulped. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at him.

"What's your name?" I ask.

He yelps at hearing my voice again. "J-Jake...Jake A-Anderson..." I nod.

"Run off."

Jake took off bolting. It looked like he was running for his life. I sighed. Abby gave me a confused look.

"I thought you want people to not be scared?" She asked.

"I do. It just shows that I'm willing to defend myself if I need to."

"Oh...can you teach me?!" Abby looks up at me with her chocolate eyes. I smile and nod. Abby cheers and starts jumping around. I start laughing.

I get back home and go to my room. I start my homework and call my dad through my small mirror like I usually do.

"Hello Kiddo!" My father says.

"Hey dad."

"How was school?"

"The same."

"How is Abby?"

"She's good."

"Meet anyone else?"

"Someone named Jake."

"Is he your friend?"

"Not exactly."

His tone became very serious. "What happened?"

"Nothing" I say.

"Are you sure you're telling me everything?"

"No." I whisper.

"Tell me what's really been happening." That's when I start telling him everything. I tell him what the first day was really like and today. I end up crying.

"I don't want people to be scared of me anymore..." I say in between shaky breathes. Father gives me a sympathetic look.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you worrying..." I whisper. The mirror image of my father starts to shake.

"I guess we will have to talk later Kiddo." Father says before ending the call. I then burst out into tears. I cry for a while and eventually stop and start up my homework again. It had some tear drops on it. I just finish my homework when I hear a knock on the door. I roll out of my chair and open the door. _'What is __he_ _doing here?' _I think to myself. I cross my arms.

"I'm sorry." Jake says. My look lightened up and looked a bit confused.

"I thought I scared you, badly?" I say.

Jake gulps. "Y-yeah...but my mom forced me to apologize..."

"Would you apologize even if your mom didn't ask you to?"

He nods. "I was planning to tomorrow. My mom insisted I do it now though. My friends can be real jerks sometimes."

I smile and hold out my hand. "Apology accepted."

Jake shakes it and smiles slightly. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. I'm trying to keep on good terms with everyone because I don't want people to be scared anymore."

"That's understood..."

I nod. "Yeah. At least I have one friend."

"And now two."

I smile wider. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, just let me know if you need any help with anything. If anyone is causing you trouble." Jake smiles.

I nod again and wave goodbye. I close the door and head upstairs to my room again. I decide to arrange my room so if split in half, everything would be the same. I just felt like it. I don't know why. Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I just wanna know...do you think Jake will stay a friend of Kid's or not? And if you got a choice...do you WANT him to stay a friend? Anyways, see ya next chapter Owls! <strong>


	3. Jake

**Death the Kid****'s POV** **~6 Years Old~**

First grade starts today! I'll get to meet new people! I hope this time will be different! I hope Abby is in my class again! I get to school and walk into my new teacher's classroom. Everyone is already hiding when I get there. My smile instantly drops. 'This again...' I think. I see Jake in my class and I wave.

"Hey Jake!" I yell out. I then hear a bunch of murmurs from the other students talking to Jake.

"You know him?!"

"Why does he know you?!"

"He's dangerous!"

"You should stay away from him!"

My smile drops once again and I sigh to myself. I sit down in a desk that's near the farthest corner from the other students, since I already know that they will be scared. Once the teacher walks in, the kids sit down and Jake is next to me. At least I have a friend. A friend. I don't have a bunch a friends like some people in my kindergarten class had and probably still have. I talk to Jake about various things, but I can tell he isn't really engaged. People are watching us. I think he doesn't want to ruin his other friendships, which I can understand seeing how I ruined everything so far. Once class ends and it's lunch time, I noticed a bunch of students rush to Jake. I listen in.

"You...were...talking...to him..." One stuttered out.

"Yeah, and?" Jake asked.

"He's dangerous! You shouldn't talk to him!" Another said with clear fear in his voice. I sigh and start to get up, out of my chair.

"Excuse me." I say to the students blocking my path. They all instantly move out of my path and bow their heads towards me, not daring to make eye conact. I shake my head.

"I just asked for you to move a small bit so I could get through. You don't need to act like I'm royalty." I walk out with stares behind me. Jake quickly followed, but his friends didn't. He stopped following me and walked with his friends to lunch. I sigh again and look for a place to sit. I see Abby. Alone by herself. I smile to myself and go to walk over to her.

"Hey!" I wave at her.

Her small frown turned into a bright smile. "Kid! Hi!" She grinned.

I go over to sit across from her. I was still smiling.

"So, you like your new class?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not really, the kids are the same."

"Same?"

"Yeah, all afraid. Except Jake."

"Jake is bad news."

"What?"

"I don't like him. Just...be careful around him okay?"

I nod slowly and start to eat. We eventually finish eating and Abby and I go out to play like we usually did. We sat on the benches by the trees and talked. She would look at the flowers and I would be with her. Sometimes, I practiced my shinigami powers without anyone looking. Abby already knew about them anyway. We became so close, so fast. She's quite a a nice friend. She'll probably be the one to stay with me through all my years of school. I just hope the other students will get used to me. I doubt it though. I then notice something come flying towards me. It hits me directly in the face and I fall over. I hear laughter. I shake my head and stand up with my head down. I look directly at the group. It's Jake. Their all laughing. Jake's smile then quickly drops once he sees the look in my eyes. The other boys continued to laugh at me.

"You think that's funny, right?" I say quietly.

One boy nods. "It was hilarious! I thought you would catch the ball! You and your freakish power thingys didn't work!"

I was just ready to burst out into tears. "Whatever, I don't care." My voice started to crack and I ran inside the building and sat in the corner by the door. Abby came rushing after me.

"Kid!" She yelled. The other boys started to laugh again.

"You shouldn't go after him littler girl. He's bad news."

I see Abby turn around for a second, shake her head, then come walking to me. The boys leave and leave Jake just standing there. He was just staring at me. I see him shake his head and walk off to his friends. Abby kneeled in front of me with a sadden look in her eyes.

"Kid please don't cry..." Abby whispered and she sat next to me.

"I can't help it..." I started to cry.

Abby then hugs me. I freeze up a bit.

"Abby..."

"I'm not like I used to be Kid..." She whispered.

I then look down. I start to stand up.

"I think it's almost time to go in." I say. I wipe my eyes. Abby nods and walks back outside with me. We get into a line to go back inside and we resume class. Later when I get home, I lock the door and start the little homework we had.


End file.
